Morshu
Morshu '''also known as Mooooooorshhh',' 'is a Koridian shopkeeper. He currently has one employee. He has a thyroid condition that gives him his obesity. He is also the Hero of Koridai saving everyone from the Greatest Prison in Koridai. History Birth Morshu was born on a date no one gives a shit about. After The Doctor spanked him, Morshu lit the doctor on fire! Morshu then mugged his new mother and hijacked an ambulance. Childhood Morshu was raised by Homer Simpson since he owed Morshu because Morshu killed Bart. That's where Morshu learned to be a fatass. Business His shop, nicknamed "Morshu's Shop of Horrors", is named "Morshu's Island of Lower Prices". Products sold at the shop include lamp oil, rope, bombs, hot tubs, blank maps, exploding alarm clocks, and vodka. Most of his customers are crazy drunks who pay him in dimes for more booze. He never gives credit and demands all paid upfront. In case things go wrong, he keeps a shotgun under his counter. Morshu is not satisfied with just owning a small business; he has a very close association with Team Rocket with one of their secret bases being underneath his shop. His bombs are sold on the black market to Rocket and other criminal organizations. Morshu dodges the law like a bullet and can keep away any investigations with lies and bribes. Morshu's Only Unsatisfied Customer Despite his corrupt nature, Morshu is a very likable guy, and almost everybody likes him... ''almost everybody. Plankton is the only person ever to have been unsatisfied and not like Morshu. The incident began when Plankton came to the Island of Lower Prices to purchase bombs, but to both of their annoyance, Plankton did not know what a rupee was. Once Morshu told Plankton what a rupee was, he presented Morshu with a Green Rupee, which wasn't nearly enough for the bombs. Frustrated, Morshu sent Plankton away, telling him to come back when he was a little...MMMM...richer. An unsatisfied Plankton left the shop, hijacked a bus, and ran over Morshu. However, Plankton did not realize that Morshu is invincible and can't die. Tails Morshu later hired a young Koridan who he thought was a girl at first, in fact, he only hired him because he thought Tails was a girl (in Koradi, girls get half the pay than men). After learning that he had to pay Tails more money, he got so angry then he nuked Greenland. Arrest He later got arrested for child labor, in which he did something to the jury that was utterly AWESOME Morshu like. If you would look to the picture on your right, you would see what I mean. Release He was later released because Hyrule State Prison couldn't take his bitchin' anymore. Albeit the only reason, he was released was because someone demolished the whole jail. Sexual Coercion When Luigi went into Morshu's shop to buy some succulent spaghetti, Morshu refused service to his unlucky customer. However, he expressed his willingness to comply under one condition... that he has gay sex with Gay Luigi. With Luigi having no other choice... he accepted.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YrQBisKjgIU Morshu Nuke His strongest bomb is called "The Morshu Nuke," which is half as strong as the Gnome Missile, which Keemstar possess. Controversy It is rumored that Morshu had a hidden sex tape with Impa back in 1984. Entertainment Music Artist Morshu later became a singer. He gave it up after his first album because he was sued by multiple companies for singing songs they owned without permission. Movie Director Morshu got a job directing a movie about himself called "A Morshu Movie." It is going to be the biggest budgeted movie in-universe history because Morshu is awesome! The trailer is already out. Gallery Quotes References de:Morshu Category:Characters Category:Elves Category:Males Category:Shop Keepers Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Fat Characters Category:People who like money Category:People who work at Morshu's Island of Lower Prices Category:Neutral People Category:Characters Who are Honest Category:Related to Wario Category:Main YTP Characters Category:Bullies Category:Pervs Category:Terrorists Category:Awesome Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Killers Category:Jews Category:Jewish